Misunderstandings of the Spark
by TravlersTails
Summary: A spark: the Cybertronians soul, and when old flames of a dying passion are reawakened, Optimus and Megatron remember what they once were. Chap. 2 is up, OPXM, KOXBD, SSXM and many more slash pairings. Primeverse. M for robotsex and gore. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hey, Travie here! First FanFic on this sight in YEARS… I was busy, ya know? **

**Well, here is the first chappie… I don't know what to said about it, but your back may hurt after reading it. **

**I can relate, since I had a chronic injury to my shoulder when I fell on it last year playing hardcore tennis. It messed up my elbow, wrist, and shoulder. If I lose my arm I won't be able to type stories waaaa….**

**Well, just read it, Love it, and Review it **

He was getting old, very old. His joints were rusting over, and his pain reliving injections seemed to not be working as well as it used to. He defiantly wasn't the young lord protector he used to be, but he did still have his old gladiator self still with him. But his fraggin' back pain was taking that away from him too!

Why did everything have to happen to him?

"My lord, how is that shoulder of yours doing? I just ordered a stronger pain reliever for you." The local Decpticon Medic in his natural habitat of the medbay hauled his master on the metal coat.

"I can't move it that much at the moment… and I assume you have the stronger medication?" the older one asked, raising his brow.

"No, since we're on this planet, it's harder for the postal system to deliver since it gives such a weak signal on their scanners," his medic informed him.

"Slagit!" he threw his first down, with a grunt of pain, "there has got to be another way!"

The medic sighed, "Lord Megatron, we can do your usual medication; it is still pretty strong…" The medic tried to put his hand on Megatron's shoulder, but received a loud howl of pain, "don't touch that!" he growled.

"Much apologies," the medic bowed and removed his hand, "you may strike me for my actions," he said bracing for a blow at the back of his neck, like where Megatron likes to hit Starscream for his actions.

Megatron was going to hit him, but…

His arm seemed to lose the ability to move.

"I… forgive you for actions… it was a simple mistake," he paused as the medic's eyes widened, "but," he added, allowing the other to relax. Megatron always made catches like this, so now all is normal.

"Only if you give me my medication and get that order here!" He demanded, and the medic quickly

obeyed. He first prepared the painkiller, and injected it to the aching gladiator's shoulder, then sped towards the computers to prepare another order. Megatron then slipped out away from the medbay as the medic continued to find a faster shipping route.

After he left, the medic's subordinate waltzed himself in.

"Knockout," he mumbled.

"Yes, Breakdown?" Knockout turned toward the other.

"We're getting low on pain relievers for Megatron, soon we won't have any more for him," Breakdown sat himself next to Knockout.

"I just ordered some more painkillers, but stronger than the ones we currently have," he paused to turn completely towards Breakdown, "He'll need less of it since it is stronger, and it will last longer," he told him. Breakdown gave him a questionable look, "isn't that… Expensive?" he asked, "I mean – we're Decpticons, but we don't have all the credits in the known Universe," he said, eyeing him. Knockout chuckled, "oh, Breakdown, yes, it is expensive, but it's cheaper than what we have to constantly buy now," Knockout smirked.

Breakdown sighed, "fine, I suppose you're right…" he leaned back in his chair, "poor Megs, in all that pain all the time," he paused, "you gotta feel a little sorry for the fragger," he yawned.

"Yeah," Knockout nodded, "he's not the warlord he used to be in the old days," Knockout finished his urgent message to the postal system.

Breakdown looked at the screen, "urgent message? Is he that bad now?" He asked the medic. Knockout looked back at Breakdown, "I'm worried for the guy, I just hope we can ease the pain with this new painkiller," he said gravely. Breakdown put his hand on the other's shoulder, "I've never known you to have any sort of love towards Megatron," Breakdown let the small mech lean on him.

"I only pretend to hate him around Starscream, since he still thinks I'm his second in command," he sighed, "Breakdown…"

"Hm?" Breakdown gave a characteristic grunt.

"I can't imagine myself being that old, all the dents and scratches on my body…" he shuddered at the thought.  
>"I'll be frank, as much as you buffet yourself you probably wouldn't even have a single scratch by the time you're his age," Breakdown chuckled. Knockout pouted, "I don't to it that much!"<p>

"Sure you don't," Breakdown rolled his optics. There was a silence, but both mechs started laughing, even though there really wasn't a joke at all. They stopped when Megatron's third in command, Soundwave, entered the room. The tape recorder stood directed in front of them and replayed the message from their superior, "Do you have the order and is it sent?" Megatron's vocals spoke through Soundwave's speakers. Knockout replied to the message, "yes, my lord, they will be here shortly."

Then Soundwave turned back around and walked back out of the medbay, leaving an awkward silence behind him as Knockout just realized that he was on Breakdown's lap when he gave the message.

He had to get stronger again, he just had to. Yes, the whole dark energon thing was a bad idea, but he was a desperate mech. Well, he was still a desperate mech, but most of his plans have failed by either poor execution by his second in command, or simply things got out of hand.

So now, he decided to train himself to his youth, which, frankly, he didn't think that would work either. But has the squishes say that reap this planet, 'no harm in trying.'

He developed a routine in his training.

Punch a rock

Brood

Punch a rock

Brood

Punch, brood, punch, brood, punch… and brood.

There wasn't much else to train with other than a bunch of rocks. Lots and lots of rocks. And what do you do with useless rocks? You punch them, of course!

Well, to Megatron's understanding at least…

Punch, brood, punch, brood, nothing is working!

He doesn't feel any different than the last time he tried to get stronger! Why was nothing working!

"NO!" he gave the rock on last punch, which caused an avalanche of many different rocks.

Great work, Megatron, you really did it this time.

So, to sum it all up, he was stuck under these blasted rocks. This hasn't been the first time; usually he can get out of situation like this. But that blasted back pain emerged in his right shoulder and he couldn't move without a scream of pain of some sort. All he could do now was sit and wait… and wait… and wait...

It was one of those moments where the squishes might say, 'now what?'

And that's exactly what Megatron said, "now what?"

_Well_, He sighed, _I could wait for some compassionate Autobot to save me and I could kill them… if my arm would work, _or _I could wait for Starscream to humiliate me for megacycles on end…_

Either way, both possibilities were going to happen… somehow, at least.

So all he could do is wait to be saved by someone. Waiting was indeed not Megatron's forte, he didn't like to just sit there and do absolutely nothing at all. It was boring and really painful since a rather heavy rock had landed on his shoulder, causing the once burning pain to become absolutely horrible.

He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out, but when he would accidently move his shoulder the wrong way, the rock dug a little deeper into him. He would yelp, not a loud yelp, but mech tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't take much more of this, even though he was the high and mighty Decpticon leader.

"Help will come soon, I'm sure…" he would whisper to himself.

But minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days (or seemed to be days).

No one, absolutely no one at all.

"Hello?"

He heard something, not a squishy but a… a mech?

"Are you okay?"

He recognized the voice… a voice that he was supposed to hate, but he had to take his chances.

"Help me," Megatron's gruff voice was muffled by the rocks. The other mech seemed to hear him despite the fact that rocks were now pouring down his throat. He felt relief on his legs, then his torso, his aching shoulders and then he was now able to cough the rocks back out of his intake valves. The other mech looked at him, his optics wide in the look that he recognized as 'why-the-frag-did-I-just-help-this-guy.'

"Megatron…?" was all he could say in pure disbelief.

"Optimus," he answered, "never though you would be the mech that would get me out of that mess," he got up, avoiding his shoulder. His optics met with the Autobot's, red optics met a light blue.

"Never thought I would either," he answered him, narrowing those bright blue optics that were staring at him so menacingly. Megatron straightened up his back, appearing taller than the younger mech, "hm, I see we've come to an agreement for once," Megatron smirked. Optimus only crinkled his face, "yes, it seems we have," he growled.

"You've seemed to become more mechly since I first met you, Optimus," he put his smooth operator persona on.

"I admit I was very native when I first met you, Megatron…" he paused, "you tricked me that day," he sneered.

"I never tricked you, I still have those same ideals that I did when I still went under my old name," he said casually, "you must understand what it was you who betrayed me, turning you back on me when I needed your support ," he returned the sneer, allowing his persona to slip ever so slightly.

"Ppfft," the Autobot blew air though his lips, "I'm sure you needed me," he said with a sarcastic manner. Megatron felt something in his spark seem to hitch at the comment, "I did, but I doubt you blind Autobots could even try understand what I've done," Megatron huffed. Optimus crossed his arms, "I understand that all you want is to take over, and that's what it was at the beginning anyway," Optimus kept his sneer on his face.

"You…" Megatron chuckled, "you really have no idea, do you?" he said, "of course, Autobots are notorious of their habit of being ignorant of the underclass like me," he smirked.

"I am not ignorant! I feel for them, all of them!" Optimus defended himself. Megatron's smirked disappeared again, "I never said you were," Megatron told him.

Optimus stopped talking for a second to really look at Megatron. He was much different than he used to be, he had lost all his mechling playfulness that he was attracted to while he was still Orion. But he was not Orion anymore, not a mechling anymore either. They were both mechs now, very powerful mechs. Mechs that inspired people to fight against each other, both knowing that fighting would get them nowhere, but that was how everything worked. One shall stand, one shall fall, and that's how it worked, right?

Secretly, Optimus didn't think so.

"Then what am I to you?" He whispered, looking downward at his feet.

"A fallen comrade," Megatron told him, "now let's go our own ways, neither of us are in any shape to fight," he stiffened up, turning away from the other mech.

"Megatron," Optimus called after him. Megatron turned back toward the other; "hm?" he made a questioning grunting noise.

"So do I, you," the Autobot said, looking at him strait in the optics. Megatron gave a small nod and turned back toward his ship, while Optimus turned to the opposite direction.

**Yeah, I tried to make it light hearted at some parts but then rather deeper parts within it.**

**YAYY KNOCKOUTXBREAKDOWN. You may accuse me of making Knockout a bit OOC but I think he has his little deep moments. God I love the couple, I don't see much of them at all though…**

**No screamer yet, but you'll hear a lot of him!**

**SO yeah, I hope you enjoyed and don't be shy to the review button, I know you want too…**

**~Travie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I've always been the one person who has talent but no one ever looks at m**y **stuff (my deviantantART) so WHAT THE HELL! I woke up this morning and just in a few hours 40 somethin' people were frickin' reading it! AND NO ONE REVIEWED! **

**I like FeedBack thank you, so do it. **

**Oh, yeah… I forgot to put a lot of shit in my author's note!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, if I did, it would be p0rnz…<strong>

**Oh yeah, in your review, did I pull off KnockOut right? I'm debating right now… hmm…**

**Oh, and NO FLAMES. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT DUMBASS. That's what I think of you robot HOMOPHOBEEEESSSSS**

**BTW **_This is FLASH BACKS_ **and **this is normal 

**Chapter 2**

"Be still, my lord," Knockout slowly injected the painkiller fluid into the gladiator's aching shoulder. Megatron felt it go numb for a second; the needle felt like it was still penetrating his mech skin hidden under his armor.

"You might need a bigger dose, my lord, would you like another shot?" The medic asked him. Megatron shook his head, "no, one is fine for right now," he told him.

"What if the Autobots were to attack so suddenly?" Knockout cleaned the syringe and threw the needle away, "you would be in no shape to fight," he turned toward him once his job was done.

"I know the Autobots won't attack unless provoked, and we haven't done anything that could make them bother to attack us," he said, getting off the cot and slowly moving his shoulder and stretching his lower back.

"Are you sure of that? Sometimes the Autobots can be unpredictable…" he stopped as Megatron glared at him, "do not question me, Knockout, it is not your place to do so," he growled. Knockout quickly shut his mouth and went to check on the delivery, "It seems that there has been a slight delay in your new medication, my lord," the medic tried to send another message on why it was taking so long for a delivery.

"What should I send to them to speed up the process, lord Megatron?" he turned back toward Megatron, who was about to exit the medbay. Megatron turned back toward the medic, "tell them… tell them that if they don't send the medication soon I will rob them of business, which includes every single Decpticon base and every single Decpticon that is working for me," he smirked, "and if they get it here, I will double the credits depending on how much time it takes for them to get the medication here," he told him. Knockout returned the smirk, "very convincing, my lord," he switched his attention to the screen, typing what Megatron had just said.

"Knockout," Breakdown entered the medbay, just as he usually did at this time. He saw Megatron and did a slight bow and murmured 'my lord.'

"Yes, Breakdown? You seem a little antsier today," Knockout said, still paying attention to the screen.

"Ah, yes, nothing unusual is going on," he turned toward Megatron, "um, my lord, I do not want to upset you, but Knockout and I must talk privately… It is a matter that is rather personal," he said, tensing up.

"If this matter questions my authority in any way, fashion, or form, I will punish you… But if this is really all that personal, I will… exempt you," Megatron felt very stupid at the moment, the painkillers have made him quite dizzy and he didn't want to deal with anything now.

"Of course, my lord, I would not question you in any way," Breakdown told him, "this matter is just something that is between Knockout and I, so please do not be offended to this proposition," Breakdown bowed once more, hoping the words would sink in.

"Of course, I could always have Soundwave to check on you two anyway," Megatron turned around and disappeared through the sliding door ways. Breakdown waited for a few seconds, then swung around to Knockout.

"Have you checked?" Breakdown asked him.

"No," Knockout looked back to Breakdown, "I haven't, I've been injecting medication so far and haven't been out of the optic of Megatron," he told him, returning his attention to the screen.

"Another urgent message?" Breakdown crouched over the other medic, looking at the screen.

"Yes, Megatron demanded it," Knockout finished the message, and leaned back on his larger companion's chassis, "I never thought you would choose those words, especially with Megatron," he gave him a soft smile.

"At least I got rid of him for a while," Breakdown sighed, "is he still in pain?" he asked him.

"Worse every day, it seems… He's been doing a lot of stupid things lately…" Knockout sighed. He got up from Breakdown's rather large chassis and stretched his arms, "alright, I'll go check on it…" he smirked, "will be excited?" he asked. Breakdown huffed, "no, of course not! I would be horrified! You know how much credits a sparkling could take from us?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I agree of what you said yesterday, but of course we are Decpticons! We may not have all the money in the known Universe, but we have just enough to get by with this!" he chuckled. Breakdown scowled, "but then we have Megatron and Starscream to deal with, and who's going to help you birth it once its ready to be release from your spark?" he questioned, his expression unchanging. Knockout sat on the larger Decpticon's lap, "I doubt Megatron would hate the idea… I think he's the protective type," he told him, crossing his legs and cupping Breakdown's chin with his newly polished hand.

"Protective type? Bah, it's Megatron for Primus' sake!" he raised his brow.

"I beg to differ, he's more complicated than simple a killing machine," Knockout rested his own chin on his subordinate's broad shoulder, "I know it, since I'm a doctor and hear his opinions, his life, and his values over and over again," he chuckled, "same for Starscream, I guess the medbay is a place where bots can vent out their troubles," he said.

"I doubt Starscream would allow a sparkling running around," Breakdown snorted, "he screeches at everything, even when I walk down the hallways sometimes he has to say something to me," he said, his hand around Knockout's back to keep him secure in his lap.

"He has a few problems of his own, which causes his little complex with Megatron," Knockout sighed, "I've heard everything from him," he exasperated.

"Now are you avoiding what I told you to do in the first place!" Breakdown pushed the medic off his lap in a playful manner, and the medic returned that with a light slap in the face, "you could of scratched my aft, there!" he chuckled. Breakdown slapped his aft with a grin of his face, "are you sure? It looks fine to me!" he grabbed it, "let me take a closer look," he had a playful smirk as he was enjoying himself.

"You almost wreaked it yesterday; I had to buff it all this morning just to make it shiny again!" Knockout giggled. Breakdown let go, "alright, looks good, now go check!" he slapped it again, and Knockout shot him a glare, but he knew it was out of fun.

"Fine, I'm going!" he grabbed some utensils and disappeared in his private courters. Before he had the doors completely close, he poked his head out, "if nothing happens this time around, want to do it again?" he smirked.

"Sure, why not?" Breakdown paused, "but I don't want ruin your finish again," he chuckled.

"Ah, I can always buff it again, and next time I'll have you do the honors," he purred, finally sucking his head back in.

"With pleasure," Breakdown leaned backward.

Ratchet was a busy mech, he knew he was too old for the job but he did it anyway. He couldn't retire; there was no place to retire to! Cybertron was fried, just full of dead Autobots and Decpticons… He would retire on this planet, if the inhabitants knew of their existence! And there were Decpticons here anyway, so Ratchet was forced to continue his job.

"Ratchet, I have a question," a mech said behind him as he was working, "yes?" he continued to work.

"What were you before the war? It's a question I've been meaning to ask you," he turned around to see the Autobot leader towering over him. Something was defiantly bothering him, he could tell by the worried look in his optics.

"Me?" Ratchet looked at him, putting his things back on his work desk, "well, I was what am now, except I worked an Iconian hospital," he said, dusting his hands off.

"Really?" Optimus sat down on the medical cot, looking back up at Ratchet. A sudden crash behind Ratchet echoed behind Ratchet, and saw Bumblebee standing over the project he had been working on.

"I needed that…" he sighed, "here, let me clean it up," he pushed Bumblebee out of the way as he made a whining sound.

"Oh, don't do that," Ratchet grunted. Bumblebee stopped by sort of gave the cybertronian equivalent to the 'puppy dog eyes'. Optimus chuckled, "it's alright, Bumblebee, it was just another one of Ratchets little trinkets," he gave him a warm smile. Bumblebee gave a few gleeful clicks in his vocals, and hopped right next to Optimus on the cot.

"Pah, you spoil that mechling too much Optimus," he told him. Optimus laughed a little, "yes, but all he is now _is _just a mere mechling," He paused to give the younger one a scratch on the helm, and he made a purring noise of enjoyment, "he didn't have all the parental shelter like I have, so he needs some comfort sometimes," he told him. Ratchet sighed, "Optimus, I know you and you want to… have one of your own, but he is a soldier, not your son," he said sternly. Optimus frowned; he really didn't want to be reminded of that. Yes, indeed he did try to produce a sparkling with a… certain someone, but he was unable to conceive due to something inadequate, which was not a port. Something in his spark did not allow him to become a parent. Maybe he really was chosen by Primus to lead the Autobots in this war, and knew that he would have no time for raising a sparkling.

But oh how he wished he could have one! He tried and tried, but nothing would work… nothing at all.

"Why can't he be my son… only for a little while?" Optimus looked up toward Ratchet with his piercing blue optics. Ratchet turned toward Bumblebee, "shoo, I need to speak with him for a while," he order. The mechling did as he was told and hopped back off of the cot and went his merry way.

"Optimus…" he put his hands on both of the Prime's shoulders, "having a son is very painful, and Bumblebee will die out on the battle field, that was what he meant to do," he told him. Optimus stood up suddenly, "so your saying," he glared at him, "that all he exists for is to go out there," he pointed through the ground bridge entrance, "and just die for no reason?" he started get slightly louder. Ratchet tried to remain calm, "Optimus, he's a soldier, all he does is kill others out in battle, and others will do the same to him… I have felt loss to someone I indeed called a son, I will not allow you to go through the same painful lesson," he told him, his optics glared back. This wasn't the first time Optimus has gotten angry at him, but his outbursts have been getting more frequent lately.

"I…" Optimus fell backwards to the safety of the cot, "I… I'm so sorry…" he cupped his face with his large hands, hiding the mech tears that were streaming down his face. Ratchet sat next to him, and wrapped his old arms around his superior.

"It's fine, your spark is in pain, I know," he rocked the larger mech into a stasis, "you'll get better soon… I'm sure of it," he whispered. As Optimus drifted into recharge, Ratchet shed one tear… A tear of remembering what he had lost so long ago.

_It was a beautiful day in Iconia, a nice orange pink sky with skyscrapers up to greet it. Today Ratchet was going to see his favorite patient._

"_Hello, Itto," he called him by his nickname. The patient was small, barely into his mechlinghood. He was on life support and slowly able to get off every couple of stellarcycles, which was very impressive to Ratchet._

"_Hello, Doctor, am I doing well?" he would always ask him that. _

"_I'd say you are doing quite fine, today, dear Itto," he smiled, "how's the intaking valves?" he asked._

"_I think it's a bit more clogged up than last cycle, but I think it was that special energon got me for an early sparkday present," he said sitting up._

"_Oh did he?" Ratchet chuckled, "oh, that reminds me…" he reached in his pockets. _

"_Reminds you what?" he said excitedly. Ratchet began searching more feverishly, "I know I put it somewhere… ah!" he pulled it out from under the cot. _

"_That's where you've been hiding it!" he grabbed the present from Ratchet's hands. He tore open the wrapping and pulled out a book, "what's this?" he looked up at the older mech. Ratchet smiled, "it's something that has been passed down generations, and now I give it to you," he said, "it's medical notes of everything in the cybertronian, from optics to general structure… you wanted to be a doctor, right?" he asked. _

"_Oh, yes I do!" the mechling grinned, "just like you, once I heal up rather nicely I can help other people like you do to me," he started to page through the book._

"_My father's name was Generald Steely, see his signature here? He has all his remedies written in here, including the one for hard drive failure," he told the younger one._

"_Doctor, I love it… but what about your son? Doesn't he want to become a doctor?" he looked back up at Ratchet._

"_I don't have a son," he said, "all I have is you," he chuckled and scratched the others head. The doors behind them opened again, and nurse walked in along with two other mechs. _

"_Ah, Megatroous, I hear you found so energon?" he greet the first mech._

"_Yes, indeed, I hope it didn't clog up his systems too badly," he smiled._

"_Nope, I'm fine!" the mechling chirped, "look what the Doctor gave me!" he pulled out his book. Megatrous took it from him, "a medical documentary?" he raised his brow._

"_The Doctor said that it was passed down for generations, and said I was like his son!" he bounced cheerfully. _

"_They're medical notes, he said he wanted to study to be a doctor someday," Ratchet smiled. _

"_A doctor? Well, I think you can do it," Megatrous gave him a little nudge. The mechling giggled at this, "yeah, one day I'll be helping you when you're sick, big brother!" he told him._

"_Maybe, maybe," he chuckled. The other mech finally spoke, "so you're the famous Ittorin," he said with his hand on Megatrous' shoulder. Ittorin nodded, "you're big brothers boyfriend!" he pointed. The mech laughed, "yes," he sighed, "you could say that," he smiled. He turned to Ratchet, "hello, I don't believe we've met before," he held out his hand._

"_Ratchet Steely," Ratchet gladly took his hand to shake, "you are?"_

"_Orion Pax," he said, "glad to meet you," _

"_So you are Megatrous' mate, if I may venture?" he said, letting go of Orion's dainty hand._

"_Yes, I am," Orion nodded. Orion then turned his attention to the mechling, "how old are you now, Itto?" he put his hand on his knees and looked him in the optic._

"_8,238 now," he grinned proudly. _

"_Oh, you're getting so old now," Megatrous smirked playfully._

"_Not as old as you!" Ittorin smirked back at his older brother._

_Then the whole room laughed… and laughed…_

But not anymore…

**I love Ratchet. He's my favorite Autobot, just because he so grumpy XD **

**Oh yeah, more KnockoutXBreakdown stuff (cause I'm not sure if it's really fluff) and what did they do last night?**

**Use your imagination!**

**And no screamer again (waaa) but I SWEAR he'll be in the next chappie! Oh, I have two Reviews but everytime I try to read them they 'poof' and I can't seem to find them. If you were the peeps that wrote Reviews, then re post them or something, because technology hates me!**

**And all I say is HOLY FUCK WHERE DID ALL YOU PPL COME FROM *dies***

**Just a day and already 100s of you guys read this… I can't believe it, really….**

**~Travie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Dear god, I have such great ideas for this chapter. As you will notice, the chapters will gradually get longer the farther in you get into the story. That's how I write now a days, so expect longness in chapter 10 (which is not the end, mind you) **

**So yeahhh, I've been fangirling lately over BLACKROCKSHOOTER anime and TF Prime second season coming out on the same (or near the same, I have to check) day! WOOO!**

**And I will be frank, those of you that reviewed I LOVE YOU, but a little more things like pointing out what you like and what you didn't like. I really would appreciate it if you did. **

**So thank you again, to :**

**bookwormqueen7**

**DragonGirl156 (they reviewed TWICE! You should take after them sometime…) – I lol's when you referred Knockout and Breakdown as Knocky and Breaky, I should use that (with your permission) XD **

**VioletKitsune15 (haha my Bestie!)**

**I have had quite of few people put me on their favorite Authors, and I'm blushing. Thank you, I don't exactly know who you are, but I love you. If you review too I would love you even MORE. Just kidding, never take me seriously (Just ask Violet, she knows that for a fact) **

**And now for the favorite stories people, I'm glad you guys love me so much, really! I didn't know I was a good writer until I went to this site… **

**Well, here we go with the usual…**

**Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine, but I would steal it and call it P0rnFormers, name says it all.**

**And you get what you asked for, SCREAMERS HERE! And all depressed and tells why… and I can't tell you, cause I'm a douchebag! And more young ratchet, because young ratchet is a sexy ratchet… mmmmm**

**Chapter 3**

Starscream would always run into Breakdown on his morning route through the Nemesis, and he would do what his name said he would. He screamed, and Breakdown would only narrow his optics at his optics at him and say something like 'I don't have time for your idiocy, _sir._' It was usually rude and would get the seeker all riled up over nothing for the rest of day. After that he would bump into Megatron, his head slamming right into his massive chassis.

A collision between an enraged Starscream and a slightly loopy Megatron equaled to very awkward moment.

"Starscream, could you look out where you're going for once?" the Decpticon leader grunted. Starscream let out a snort, "I don't think it was I that was not looking on where I was going, you completely ran into me," he told him.

"If I was the mech who ran into you would be trampled by now, and you had your helm down, so clearly you weren't looking where you were going," he said calmly. Starscream clenched his hands in anger, "you old glitch…" he grumbled. Megatron raised one brow, "and if I may ask, why are you still laying on me?" he asked. Starscream suddenly his hands where on the larger mechs rather broad shoulders, which was perfect for stabilizing a small mech like him… Dear Primus why was he thinking of such things? His hands snapped off of those rather… attractive shoulders… and mech blood rushed to the seeker's face plates.

"I fell, and I had to find something to grab on before I hit the floor, you moron!" he hissed. Megatron only chuckled at this, "well, why not the wall? It's just right there," he pointed to wall railing that he would have grabbed just as easy as Megatron's shoulders. Starscream just huffed and said, "it was easier to grab something directly in front of me."

"Ah, true," Megatron laughed at the seeker's dismay, and walked around the trembling Starscream to find his way to the bridge. He felt many different feelings at the moment, embarrassment, hate, anger… longing.

True, he had openly stated he hated the old fool, and killed him several times. Maybe the reason he killed him, he just knew he would return, and the cycle would continue. The mech was virtually immortal, it seemed. No matter what, he would survive through practically everything. Explosions, shots to the helm, even snuffing out the very spark that kept him alive, he still would not die! Maybe some mechs would say it was some sort of symbolism here, but Starscream knew better. He knew that Megatron can take pain, he can take anything that is thrown at him. Starscream secretly admired his master for this, and he hated himself for it.

Starscream pushed all this to the back of his processor, planning to deal with it later. He then bumped into Soundwave, which honestly, Soundwave scared of him. Completely silent, and completely loyal to Megatron, which would send chills down Starscream's vertebral structure cord. Frankly, Starscream could not do either of those, and couldn't see how Soundwave could take it.

Soundwave would only fixate his screen at Starscream, and Starscream would gruffly reply, "what are you looking at?" he would sneer. Soundwave would look at him for only a short while after he had said that, and then turned away toward the bridge, probably seeking Megatron.

Starscream didn't try to irk the silent mech, after the incident with the idiot rouge femme that challenged him. He was a strong mech, just like Megatron. They were built almost the same, tall, broad and menacing.

He stopped at the medbay to see Knockout, the only mech that he actually trusted a little bit. Knockout was of course, with his mate, Breakdown. Breakdown annoyed Starscream, and really wouldn't mind if he could just kill the mech. But he wouldn't since he was Knockout's mate, and that's the only thing that kept the brutish mech alive. He had to admit, Knockout did have taste in mates. Breakdown wasn't ugly, really. In Cybertronian standards, he was very handsome and attractive mech. They contrast each other so well, Knockout with his vanity and rather delicate looking mech, and Breakdown the uptight brute who looked very strong. Both them were very intelligent, studying at a university at Iconia. He liked the fact they were actually smart, since most Decpticons, especially the older ones, didn't even know how to read. Of course, they were the miners that started this war, the Megatron led with pride. Megatron once did have good values to lead the armies of mechs, but now with his generation, they really didn't need liberation. They needed power, just like Starscream, and how many of them just like him wanted power!

"Hello Starscream," Knockout turned around to see the seeker, "need anything?" he asked. Starscream of course did an overly dramatic sigh, "yes, something for my processor to stop aching."

"Well, we do have stuff for that, I'm guessing you want something that can go down your intakes, right?" Knockout searched his medical drawer. Starscream nodded, "indeed, if you have anything like that."

"Here, this should do it," he pulled out a capsule full of little blue orbs, the Cybertronian equivalent to Advil. Starscream quickly took the pill and downed it, and took a sip of energon that could help get down faster.

"Feeling better?" Knockout put the capsule away.

"A little," Starscream answered. Knockout sat next to the seeker, "It should be, it'll be better in a few minutes," he crossed his legs, "something wrong?" he asked. Starscream straightened up, "there's nothing wrong with me!" he hissed. Knockout laughed, "whatever you want to think," he got up and then continued his work with his mate. Breakdown was waiting by the computer screen for quite a long time, annoyed with Starscream's presence.

Starscream got up and left both of them, back in the hallways of the Nemesis, he wasn't welcomed there too.

"You alright, Optimus?" Ratchet said grumpily.

"I'm fine, I'm really sorry for yesterday Ratchet, I still can't believe myself," Optimus sighed. Ratchet shrugged, "your carrier instincts turned on again, I think it's because of those fleshie sparklings running around," he told him, and patted him on the shoulders.

"I guess it's that, but still… I shouldn't have yelled at you, I feel horrible," he paused, "I'm so confused, Megatron has died twice and come back to life, the Autobots are spread out and no one knows where anyone is, and we have to stay in this stupid base and try to keep a race of beings safe without them knowing our existence…" he cupped his face plates, "I don't know what to do now."

Optimus had breakdowns like this, every so often. But like his outbursts, his breakdowns have become more frequent with Ratchet. Ratchet knew Optimus looked up to him like a father, had had emotions attached to him. As a medic, he couldn't get too attached to anyone, since he was the person that would probably see them die. He made that mistake once, but he was going to make it again with this bot. He did indeed love Optimus, which was really bad in Ratchet's opinion. Really, really bad, because if anyone was going die eventually it would be him first, be so selfless all the time. It bothered Ratchet that he would do some of the things he would do, and he knew deep down Optimus was a very emotionally unstable mech. Mechs that had the possibility of being a carrier that still could not produce a spark tended to be this way.

"Optimus, it will be alright," Ratchet tried to calm the big mech down, which at the moment looked impossible. Arcee entered to see bent over Optimus, who was crying at the moment, "Optimus! What's going on?" she rushed over to her leader. He was silent, as she tried to calm him down herself. Arcee was also just as troubled, since her mate was ruthlessly killed by vehicons. Arcee looked over at Rachet, "is he alright?" she asked him.

"He's been having lots of emotional breakdowns, nothing he can control," Ratchet sighed. Arcee sighed as well, "is it something we did?" she rubbed the big mech's back comforting. Ratchet nodded, "no, it has nothing to do with us, he's just overwhelmed…" he said, getting up off the cot, "we should both go away from him, his processor will sort this out for him," he told her. Arcee nodded and got up as well, and followed Ratchet out of the Autobot medbay.

_Orion felt very awkward at the moment, standing in the fighting rings of Kaon and he was just a little clerk from Iconia. All these big mechs were passing him, pushing him out of the way, and he had no way of trying to push back. He really didn't know what to do, or where to go. _

'Primus Orion, this was a really stupid idea,'_ he thought. He sighed, he was here to see the mech Megatrous, but Megatrous was nowhere to be seen. _

"_**Attention all mechs and all femmes, the next match is about to sta**__rt," an announcer's vocals blared through very poor speakers, "__**Megatrous vrs. Demolisher**__." He heard the name Megatrous; he was out on the ring? Orion squeezed himself between two huge mechs in the front row, trying to get view of the famous mech that he so badly want to see in person. He had never seen him before, only in archives and data pads. He felt his spark throb in excitement and anticipation; he was practically trembling in front of the chain fence between him and the floor of the ring. He saw the mech Demolisher, who was a pretty big mech, not really attractive or Orion's type for that matter. The announcer blared through the speakers, not that it matter to Orion. He was just waiting for Megatrous to walk through the opposite doors, with a his pride and deadly good looks. _

"_Old Dem's gonna be killed out there," he heard one mech behind him say, and another one chimed in, "yeah, Meg's is way too good for him," he told the other one. Orion wanted to speak up and say the he agreed with them but he couldn't. It would be strange for him to say something to Kaonians, he was considered a loser here. _

"_**And now for the mech we've been waiting for, Megatrous!**__" the announcer yelled and the crowd cheered, and Orion clapped nervously, watching the doors slowly slide outward. His spark was beating faster than ever now, as the mech that he admired stepped out of his huge legs, his newly polished chassis glinted in the cybertronian sun. Orion wanted to squeal so bad, the really bad feme squeal that no mech wanted to be ever caught doing, especially in Kaon. He felt another mech next to him say to him, "I'm guessing you're not from here, are you," a sweet voice said next to him. He turned to see an Iconian just like him, smiling, "just so you know, you're not alone," he told him. Orion smiled back, feeling a bit better that he wasn't the only one that was small here. _

"_**Alright, you know him know, so I think you don't have to hear a speech about him," **__the announcer laughed though the speakers, and the audience laughed with him, "__**so let's get this match on!**__"_

_Orion saw the other Iconian give a loud 'woop' like the rest of the crowd. _

"_yay…?" Orion winced, and the other laughed, "You've never been to one of these, have you?" he asked. Orion shook his head, "no, I just came here to see Megatrous…" he blushed, "I wanted to talk to him and ask a few questions about his ideals…" Orion said shyly. _

"_So you're a fan, I'm guessing," the other chuckled at him. Orion blushed more furiously, "I-I guess you could say that…" he stuttered, and the other mech laughed, "you're not the only one that's got a crush on him," he nudged him in the side. Orion chuckled nervously, "is that so?" he turned his attention to the two mechs fighting. Megatrous was defiantly much more experienced than the other, sticking to the defensive instead of offence. The mech, Demolisher, was wildly throwing punches, while Megatrous was effortlessly dodging them. The two were slowly creeping towards Orion's side of the ring, causing tension all around the ring. They finally arrived to Orion's side, and Megatrous finally made an offensive move and pinned Demolisher to the fence. Orion moved so Megatrous could see him, but Demolisher was in his way. _

"_It's no use…" he grumbled. He heard Megatrous speak, a booming, yet very smooth vocal, "you should of thought twice before fighting me, mechling," he scoffed, and slammed poor Demolisher down. _'This is my chance!'_ Orion thought and stood at the end of his pedes, hoping Megatrous would see him. _

_He saw him, it was just a glance, but he saw him. Orion felt his spark stop in that moment, and a very handsome smile, in fact. Orion felt like he was about fall backward, and his helm started to feel a bit dizzy. He felt the other mech's hand support him so he wouldn't fall…_

_Megatrous picked up the other mech and threw him across the ring, "now to put you in your place," Orion practically melted inside out with that voice. He got off from his tip toes and relaxed, and decided that this was the best moment in his life…_

"_**And Megatrous wins again!"**__ The announcer cheered. Orion cheered this time, knowing what to do now. _

_Later, the other mech told him that he knew where Megatrous rested after matches. Orion asked if he could take him there so he could… talk to him._

"_I go there every time to deliver messages from his little brother," he told him, "I take care of him in the hospital, and sometimes Megatrous himself comes over to get taken care of."_

"_All the way in Iconia?" Orion looked at him, "I would have never thought he was that dedicated…" he mused to himself. The other mech chuckled, "He actually is very dedicated to him, there was no doctors in Kaon that could help with his brother's sickness," he chuckled, "and to get the money for the taxes that the hospital laid on him he fights here," he crossed his arms, "he's not the simple gladiator, and he's not stupid," he said._

"_He sure is a good fighter," Orion said, almost to himself, "and he seems to be enjoying himself," he looked back at the other mech. _

"_He told me that he learned most of his techniques back in the mines, where they fought to survive," the other mech started to become more serious, "that's where he met his brother, as a newspark and he decided to take him in." _

"_You mean… their not biological brothers?" Orion asked._

"_No, the only way that cybertronians can have brothers is to be twins, when the sparks split into two different entities," the other mech still had that stern look on his face._

"_Ah, well, he's much younger, I'm guessing," Orion sighed, "is he really bad?" _

"_Constantly on life support," the other mech nodded. Orion felt his spark lurch, he felt for the poor gladiator. He did all that for his little brother, that wasn't even his brother!_

"_Looks like we're here," the mech pushed Orion into the recharge room. _

_And there he was, sitting up, his optics looking into Orion's. He was breathless, unable to say anything at the moment._

"_Ratchet," Megatrons grunted slightly, "who's your partner here?" he asked the mech who he now knew his name. Ratchet patted Orion on the back, "I never got his name, but he's a fan," he laughed. Megatrous laughed with him, "a fan I see, pretty cute looking," he paused to look at Orion, who was blushing like mad, "what would be your name?" _

"_O…O-Orion Pax!" he said, stuttering, unable to control what was coming out of his mouth, "I… I needed to talk to you!"_

"_Oh, so what is it that you need to talk to me?" he stood up and started walking toward Orion, who was now shaking, "Hm?" he leaned over him. _

"_Hey," Ratchet spoke up, "I still have to relay a message," he laughed. Megatrous leaned back away from Orion, letting Orion relax for a minicycle. _

"_He wanted to say that he's getting better, and also said he wants you to relax about him," Ratchet replayed the message, and Megatrous smiled, "tell him I'll try, and I made another victory today," he told him. _

"_Got it, better leave you two alone, then," nodded and went his way. Megatrous turned back to Orion, who was standing in front of him. He slowly cupped his hand under Orion's helm and asked, "have you been kissed yet, Orion?" Orion blushed again, "n…no…" he said just over a whisper. _

"_I'm surprised, how can anyone not want to kiss those lips of yours?" he smirked, running his thumb over Orion's rather plush bottom lip. Megatrous caught Orion off guard and leaned in, and did something Orion has never felt before. The kiss was brief, but to Orion it felt a little longer than brief. It was just enough for him to offline his optics and really enjoy the moment… in someone's strong arms, and supported by a strong body. The lips broke with a little 'pop' and Orion, even though it was only a few seconds, was breathless. It was a combination of not expecting to be kissed by the gladiator, and little experience in the area. He was a clerk; all he can do is read about it._

"_Did you like it?" Megatrous asked in his smooth voice, Orion shook his head in 'yes', unable to say anything. _

"_Want another one?" he grinned, if Orion's face plates were already red, they got even redder, "ye… yes please…" and Megatrous dove in again, this time a little harder and surprised Orion again. But he soon figured it out and started kiss back, no sure if he was doing it right. He slid his arms around Megatrous' neck and popped his leg backward. If you need a reference to this scene, it's like that classic femme flick at Iconian Theatres. The kiss parted again, Orion looking up at Megatrous optics, all in daze. _

"_I… I don't know what to say… um…" he blushed again, he looked so helpless!_

"_Neither do I," Megatrous answered, nestling Orion in his chassis._

Optimus touched his lips; mech tears silently stained his face plates. Despite what he thinks, he still remembered, and he still loved him.

**Think of this as surprise sex except its surprise fluff!~ I love Megatrous and Orion, and then Prime reminiscing on what they once were. I purposely made it really corny, like what I said within the story, it's just like a frickin chick flick! And more Ratchet! YAY RATCHET! And Screamerssss!**

**Lol this was waaayy longer than it should be :D Oh well!**

**So yeah, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, BECAUSE TRAVIE LOVES YOU. Ahahah, I just made that up…**

**~Travie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, time for chapter 4… I really thought about this one, and I couldn't decide which way to go with it, and I have been SUPER busy… Solo ensemble and some other stuff like All Region and All State... which I ALMOST made All State, but eh… They choose the one scale I suck at…**

**Disclaimer: Transformers do not belong to me, sorry. I know it would be 10x better if it did.**

**WELL I love all of you people, I had one review and like 10 adds to favorite stories…. I don't know where all you people come from all of the sudden… Well… NOW ON TO THE STORY… DUNDUn..dun…**

_Chapter 4_

_It's cold… So very cold…_

_Curled up, scared…_

_That's what he felt, nothing. Nothing was a strange feeling, and he's felt it before. But every time he feels this, it scares him. Truly scars him. _

_It was a numbing feeling, pouring ice into wound that he wished that would heal._

_Fallen Comrade._

"_That's what I think of you."_

_Fallen Comrade, Fallen Comrade._

"_That's what I think of you, too."_

_Fallen, fallen, fallen, __**fallen.**_

"Stop!"

Megatron woke to his own voice, echoing throughout the medbay chamber.

Wait… how'd he end up in the medbay?

"My lord," he heard his medic from behind, "Starscream notified me when he found you passed out in one of the corridors…" he paused, "If you don't mind me asking, but what were you doing there?" Knockout asked him, now standing beside him. Megatron sighed, "I… I don't know… I can't remember."

"Well, there is a possibility that you could of over-energized," Knockout suggested.

"No, I don't have a hangover, and I already used up my entire high grade some cycles ago," he told him.

"So, then… How's your shoulder?" Knockout grabbed a box full of his syringes, "Breakdown went to go get your new medication about an hour ago, and he should be back soon."

Megatron's shoulder was aching from laying on his back, "I need it," he grunted.

"My lord," Knockout looked at him, "I know you're in pain but, eh, don't you want the strong medication for later?" He asked. Megatron shook his head, "just do it, I don't have time for this."

Knockout did as he was told and swiftly pierced the needle under the warlord's armor. Once all the liquid was fully injected, the pain ebbed away slowly, until Megatron could move his arm. He quickly got out of his position, avoiding his arm by force of habit.

"When will Breakdown arrive with the medication?" Megatron asked before he left the medbay, brushing himself off of dust that he collect while he was unconscious. Knockout put the rest of the syringes back into the box, sliding it into a drawer nearby, "Breakdown said it might take him awhile, since the Autobots had a shipment also."

"Hm, probably pre-processed energon," Megatron slightly mumbled, his mind slowly drifting away from the situation.

"Probably, but we can't be too sure… with them, anything could happen."

Arcee sighed, she hated things like this, but she knew if Optimus was that desperate to get. But frankly, Arcee was NOT a delivery femme. This was Bumblebee's job, not hers, why should she do it?

She re-checked the coordinates, she was there. But why was there no shipment pod!

"You're waiting here too, hm?" She heard a voice in front of her.

"Breakdown." She growled. Great, a Decepticon too. She started to aim for his head, but he interrupted her.

"No need to get out any weapons, this is a neutral zone now," Breakdown sneered. She put her arms down and straightened up, "so," she began, "What brings you here?"

"Presumably the same reason as you," he calmly replied. Arcee narrowed her optics, "you're usually a bit more aggressive, are you hiding anything?"

"There is nothing to hide."

"Prove it."

The large Decpticon rose from his place near a large sunning rock, towering over the smaller femme. Arcee did not budge, though; as he had said, this was a neutral zone.

"See? I have nothing to hide." He held out his palms showing that he carried no weapons with him, "you have nothing to worry." Arcee relaxed, and sighed; now she had to wait. Breakdown sat back down and Arcee sat with him. It was a rare opportunity to sit with a Decpticon… she was often curious of them, even though she hated most of them. Ratchet had told her many times that the Decpticons were more… mislead than evil, but sometimes that was hard to believe. Optimus seemed to believe in that too, but she wasn't quite sure why he would. Optimus was also curious, just like the Decpticons.

"Why are you here?" Breakdown's deep rumble of a voice snapped Arcee from her thoughts, "I mean, I know you're here for a delivery, but what is it?" He turned to her. Arcee looked at him, "why would you want to know?"

"Is it a secret?"

"Now you're sounding like a mechling femme…" she chuckled.

"I was just asking, Autobot," he chuckled back.

"Shut up, con."

This continued for a few minutes, as they talked. Arcee almost forgot that the mech was a Decpticon… but was soon reminded once the shipment pod landed.

"Well, I guess this is where the conversation ends," he got up and started to retrieve a steel box.

"Energon?"

"No, we have lots of that thanks to the mines," he answered.

"Oh. Then what is it?" Her curiosity once again bubbled to life, but with that, she is close to being in a danger zone.

"I can't say. Lord Megatron would be crushed if I told an Autobot…" he sighed, "it's nothing dangerous, and I don't think we can use it against you, but…"

"But what?"

"Can't say. What about your shipment?"

"Oh!" She scurried to the waiting mech who held some supplies, "sorry!"

The mech just grunted and closed the sliding door, leaving Arcee with a package full of something heavy.

"Primus!" She strained, "Ratchet, why must you order all the heavy stuff!"

A laugh behind here made her blush a little, "you're medic?"

"Y-yeah… kind of." She answered, trying to get a better grip on the package. Breakdown only smiled at her, and for once… at a Decpticon, smiled back.

"Looks like we can't be friends anymore," she sighed.

"Yeah… nice talking to you," he nodded, and turned to leave. Arcee suddenly had the urge to walk with him, had the urge to be with him. He reminded her of Cliffjumper, he even talked like him slightly.

"Wait!" She called after him. He turned around, "hm?"

"I…" she paused, cursing to herself for such a rash comment, "um… I hope Megatron gets better."

Honestly, she didn't understand why she said that. She didn't know what else to say, in fear of offending him. She didn't really care for Megatron, but since Breakdown seemed to be concerned about the mech, she thought it would be appropriate.

"Thank you. Even if your're an Autobot, I'd think he'd appreciate what you just said."

Smile.

Turn.

Gone.

And Arcee was still standing there.

"So did you get the supplies?" Ratchet called after Arcee as she arrived through the ground bridge. She nodded and sat the box down, "yes, but may I ask you something?"

"What?" the old mech was already preoccupied with something, not even facing her direction.

"What _did_ you order? It feels like someone stuffed a whole medical facility in one box!" She leaned over his shoulder.

"Things." He answered. 'Things' wasn't enough for Arcee, with the reminding of Cliffjumper and the fact that she couldn't talk to Breakdown anymore, she wasn't in the mood for anyone at the moment.

"Like what things?" she crossed her arms, "I would like to know what you ordered!"

Ratchet glanced at her, put his tools down, and turned directly at her, "and why would you even care about what I ordered?" he mirrored her position.

"Because I carried it!" She stomped her foot.

"Give her a break, doc, it's probably just her time of the stellar cycle," Bulkhead passed the two.

"Hey, is that the 'bot version of a per…" Miko was right beside him, who was now being silenced by Jack.

"Mi_ko_," He uncovered her mouth, "Raff's right behind us, he doesn't know about that stuff yet!" he scolded her. She gave him a half-wince, "heheh, um, sorry?"

Raff piped up behind her, "what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" they snapped in unison. Bulkhead laughed a little at humans, and turned back to Arcee, "something happen to make you think about Cliffjumper, right?"

Arcee actually _felt _the human saying of 'hitting the nail on the head.'

"Arcee," another voice, but it wasn't like the voice she used to know. It was dead, depressed… it didn't sound right in her audios, like it didn't belong.

Her spark sank when she saw who it belong to.

"Optimus," she said over a whisper. He seemed like a spark remnant… or the cybertronian equivalent to a ghost. It was strange to seem him in such a state, making her wonder what had happen while she was gone.

The room was silent, then he spoke, "Arcee," he repeated, "Ratchet didn't order that package."

"O-oh… he didn't…" she stammered.

"That has something of mine in it… something very important," he held out his hand, "may I have it?" his movements seemed slow, run down. His voice close to monotone and soft; almost to the point of where even cybertronians can't even hear, and it scared her. Truly scared her; as she lifted the box up off the table of Ratchet's, in which she had just once slammed it down on. She carried over to Optimus, shaking and she handed to him. He didn't even smile, but he didn't frown either.

He left them standing there, as they stood in amazement.

Arcee cried once again.

**I wanted to make this longer but… I also really didn't feel like doing anything else, and MOTS needs the next chappie.**

**Yes, some Arcee\Breakdown, but its more one sided and brother/sister sort of thing, since Breakdown already has a mate.**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN, what's in the box? You'll have to find out MUHAHAHAHHAHAH**

**Cough**

**I'm okay…**


End file.
